Irresistível
by Briz
Summary: Ele era irresistível. "Diga-me, Nanao, eu pareço sexy? Você me quer?"


_**Bleach pertence a Tite Kubo. E eu não sou Tite Kubo. Pena.**_

**N.A.: **_Caríssimos e digníssimos leitores amados. Dedico essa fic à __**Mary**__ pelo seu aniversário (09/08). Parabéns, Mary-jii! Espero que seus 17 aninhos te dêem juízo e inspiração para continuar tuas fics maravilhosas! _

_Essa daqui é pra você, primeira Shunsui x Nanao em português do site! Hohoho._

_Vamos à fic o/_

* * *

-

-

_**Irresistível**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

- Nanao-chan!

O chamado fez com que a bela Fukutaichou do oitavo esquadrão levantasse seus olhos do documento que lia atentamente para ver o seu capitão entrando pela porta do escritório. Ela piscou por trás dos óculos e voltou sua atenção ao documento. Era sempre assim: a essa hora do dia, Kyouraku-taichou entrava na sala dela e ela estaria sentada atrás de uma mesa abatolada de documentos que _ele_ deveria estar lendo e selecionando para arquivamento.

Então o shinigami começaria a falar futilidades, coisas sobre como a vida é bela tendo sua Nanao-chan por perto, como sua Nanao-chan trabalha bem, como sua Nanao-chan era bonita... E Ise Nanao ouviria os comentários por algum tempo, até que a importância dos documentos a fizesse deixar Kyouraku Shunsui falando sozinho. Pura rotina.

- Pois não, Kyouraku-taichou. – respondeu fria.

- Nanao-chan, já disse para deixar de ser tão formal. – pediu o capitão, com uma voz que faria qualquer uma derreter e tremer os joelhos. – Me chame de Shunsui-kun.

Mas, felizmente, ela já havia se 'imunizado' àquela voz.

- Com todo o respeito, senhor, não o chamaria assim nem em seus sonhos. – respondeu seriamente, sem nem olhá-lo.

Levantou-se da mesa e foi na direção de algumas estantes para arquivar alguns documentos que estivera lendo. Brecha perfeita para que o Capitão se aproximasse

- Cruel Nanao-chan, sua frieza me machuca. Acredito que meu coração parou de bater! Me abrace para ver se ele ainda bate. – Pediu o Shinigami, tentando abraças a tenente por trás.

TWAP!

O livro mágico de Nanao fez seu trabalho.

- Querida Nanao, você está extremamente cruel hoje. – reclamou Shunsui, segurando a mão atingida pelo 'livro maldito'.

- Talvez não estivesse se o Taichou parasse de me interromper quando estou tentando fazer um trabalho que _ele _deveria estar fazendo. – retrucou a moça, voltando a sentar em sua cadeira para examinar os documentos restantes.

- Tem razão, minha Nanao-chan é muito eficiente... – E então começou mais uma vez a rotina diária dos dois: ele tecendo elogios e cantadas para a Fukutaichou, ela respondendo sem pensar, apenas dizia 'sim' ou 'não', confiando na sorte para guiar suas respostas e não colocá-la em situação constrangedora diante de seu capitão.

Ele falava com ela sobre futilidades da vida, coisas que nada tinham a ver com trabalho. Ela se dignava a responder alguma coisa que ouvia, outras deixava passar e se concentrava no seu trabalho, deixando que a voz macia e suave de seu Taichou, que agora havia se estirado preguiçosamente sobre o seu sofá, entrasse por um ouvido e saísse pelo outro.

Se Shunsui notava que ela não estava realmente prestando atenção, então não se importava. Ou pelo menos não deixava transparecer, pois sempre voltaria lá, dia após dia, e começaria a falar incessantemente, com sua voz preguiçosa, sobre coisas banais aos olhos de Nanao, quase sempre acompanhado por uma garrafa de sakê. Estranhamente, hoje não havia nenhuma garrafa por perto.

- Nanao-chan, estou sexy o bastante assim? – perguntou o Shinigami, atraindo a atenção da morena.

Os belos orbes azuis piscaram por trás das lentes dos óculos e a Ise olhou para seu capitão. Susto! Ele estava deitado preguiçosamente sobre o sofá, o haori rosado debaixo de si, claramente fazendo uma pose. Nanao não soube o que falar.

- Sexy o bastante para que? – indagou.

- Ora, Nanao-chan. Rangiku-san me falou que a Associação de Mulheres Shinigamis está tirando fotos dos capitães da Gotei 13 e me convidou para participar. – informou Kyouraku. – Mas é a minha Nanao quem vai tirar as fotos.

Diante da afirmação do taichou, Nanao apenas voltou ao seu documento. _"Até parece que eu vou tirar fotos sexy's do Taichou"_ pensou, já começando a ficar irritada. Porém, ainda ficaria mais irritada ainda, pois seu superior não a liberaria tão facilmente.

- Nanao-chan, eu preciso de opiniões da fotógrafa! Eu devo soltar o cabelo ou deixá-lo como está? E a roupa? Ficaria melhor se eu tirasse a parte de cima do uniforme e ficasse com o peito nu? – perguntava o capitão. – Diga-me Nanao, eu pareço sexy? Você me quer?

Ao proferir as últimas palavras, o tom masculino passou para um que a mulher sabia exatamente qual era. Era o mesmo usado quando ele vinha por trás dela e sussurrava palavras sujas em seu ouvido. Ela corava e ele ria da reação. Ela achava a experiência irritante, parecia que ele apenas estava fazendo pouco caso das reações da moça. Talvez fosse por isso que nunca cedera a nenhum de seus avanços.

- Kyouraku-Taichou, não vou entrar em nenhuma campanha para 'fazer Capitão Kyouraku ficar sexy'. – Nanao replicou séria. – Ainda mais no meio do meu trabalho.

Shunsui ficou calado, olhando para ela, pensativo. Nana interpretou a falta de palavras do capitão como um fim de assunto e voltou ao seu trabalho. Uma movimentação do capitão, que se levantou, deu a falsa impressão de que ele iria se retirar. Porém, o barulho de algo caindo no chão a informou de que Ise Nanao iria se arrepender de ter tentado encerrar o assunto daquela maneira.

Receosamente, ela olhou para ele.

Os braços musculosos estavam cruzados sobre o peitoral definido de pele morena, os cabelos ainda presos como sempre, caindo sobre um ombro. O haori nacarado estava largado no sofá, assim como o manto de capitão e o resto do uniforme. Espetáculo, e Nanao só pôde ficar sem palavras.

Os lábios carnudos masculinos formaram um sorriso irônico e malicioso.

- Eu estou sexy agora, Nanao-chan?

Ela continuava sem palavras, olhando espantada para ele.

Percebendo a reação da mulher, Shunsui descruzou os braços e andou até ela. Quando ele fez menção de rodear a mesa, Nanao se levantou rapidamente, querendo se afastar o máximo possível. Não sabia os seus limites e, com um homem alto e musculoso daqueles a sua frente, não era a melhor hora para testá-los.

Porém, infelizmente, ele conseguiu encurralá-la contra a parede que ficava atrás da escrivaninha.

- Você me quer, Nanao-chan? – perguntou, com os lábios roçando o lóbulo da orelha feminina, com o mesmo tom de voz que ela achava estar imune. Mas que fez seus joelhos enfraquecerem.

- Eu... – Nanao iria ceder. Sim, ela cederia àquela investida, não havia mais jeito. Mesmo com suas mãos pressionadas firmemente contra a parede atrás de si, teve que conter-se para não tocar aqueles músculos definidos.

Contudo, quando tudo parecia perdido, uma voz fez-se ouvir de fora do escritório. Alguém estava se aproximando, e a porta estava aberta! Pegariam ela no flagra, e toda a sua reputação iria por água abaixo. O pensamento fez com que a frieza voltasse para os olhos e o corpo da moça.

TWAP!

Mis uma vez o 'livro maldito' encontrou a mão boba do taichou.

- Eu quero _trabalhar_, senhor. – ela respondeu, se desvencilhando dele.

- Cruel Nanao-chan! – reclamou Shunsui, alisando o ombro onde ela batera.

Nesse exato momento, Enjouji Tatsufusa, o terceiro posto do esquadrão, abriu a porta da sala para chamá-la.

- Ise-Fukutaichou, eu... – parou ao ver a tenente Ise corada e o Capitão Kyouraku sem camisa. – Atrapalho algo?

- De maneira nenhuma. – apressou-se em informar a Ise. – O que deseja?

O rapaz, que estava totalmente estático, pareceu se lembrar do motivo pelo qual estava lá.

- Ise-Fukutaichou, chegaram alguns documentos que precisam ser assinados.

- Claro, já estou indo pegá-los. – informou. – Vamos.

Ao sair, apenas lançou um último olhar venenoso ao capitão, olhar esse que dizia claramente: _"É bom você estar vestido e bem longe daqui quando eu voltar"._

_-_

_-_

**ooOOoOoOOoo**

**-**

**-**

Alguns minutos depois, quando Ise Nanao retornou ao seu escritório carregando uma enorme pilha de papéis, não encontrou não viu mais o seu Taichou na sala.

"_Enfim, paz!"_ pensou aliviada. Finalmente estava sozinha e livre para trabalhar.

Ledo engano. No momento em que atravessou a sala, ouviu a porta bater atrás de si e uma voz que ela conhecia _muito bem_.

- Minha Nanao-chan ainda não tirou as fotos.

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha da tenente. Seu capitão se aproximava por trás de si. E ela temia se virar, porque acabara de visualizar o haori e a parte de cima do uniforme masculino displicentemente jogados sobre _sua_ cadeira. O que só poderia indicar uma coisa... Nanao pressionou suas mãos fortemente contra a mesa a sua frente, querendo se controlar.

O homem agora estava atrás de si, ela podia sentir o corpo masculino pressionado contra o seu, os lábios descendo para o ouvido feminino e os braços musculosos ao lado dos seus, pressionando as próprias mãos contra a mesa, da mesma forma que ela fazia, prendendo-a entre a mesa e seu corpo. A Ise apenas ficou calada, expressão espantada e olhos arregalados.

- Vamos, Nanao-chan. Eu fiquei sexy só para você... – Ele informou, fazendo biquinho e segurando os braços femininos, tentando virar a sua querida Nanao-chan de frente para si.

Nanao estava estática demais, tão estática que não pôde resistir ao atentado de seu capitão. Agora ela estava de frente para aquele peitoral musculoso, presa entre a mesa e aquele corpo masculino que se inclinava sobre o seu com um sorriso debochado. Instintivamente, Nanao inclinava seu corpo para trás à medida que o dele avançava. Não podia e nem iria _tocar_ o homem. Nem ao menos relar.

- Minha Nanao já está me achando sexy para as fotos agora?

Infelizmente a mesa estava muito cheia de papéis. Não poderia se inclinar muito mais ou ficaria deitada sobre eles. E deitada era a última posição que queria ficar, ainda mais com seu capitão por cima de si! Então, se ela não podia mais se afastar, então ele deveria fazê-lo. Droga, onde estava seu livro em uma hora dessas? Ah, sim, embaixo de todos aqueles papeis. Agora sua primeira resolução teria que ser esquecida. _"Droga!"_

As pequenas mãos de Ise Nanao espalmaram contra o peito nu de Kyouraku. Ela podia sentir o coração masculino batendo e o calor que emanava da pele morena. Os orbes azuis se arregalaram ainda mais por detrás das lentes, a respiração ficou acelerada e seu próprio coração bateu enlouquecido, fazendo o sangue correr por suas artérias e veias. Principalmente as do rosto, que ficou extremamente rubro.

Contudo, ele parou de avançar; O homem desceu seu olhar para as mãos femininas contra seu peito.

- Nanao-chan... Suas mãozinhas adoráveis são tão quentes... – Shunsui murmurou, debochado. _De novo aquele tom._ E Nanao sabia, pelo tom e expressão do taichou, que ele diria algo extremamente sujo. – Imagino que deva fazer maravilhas...

O rosto feminino passou agora por todos os tons de vermelho que Shunsui conhecia e também por outros que ele não conhecia. A respiração agora era mais difícil (se é que era possível), o coração sofria um colapso, uma fina gota de suor escorreu por seu rosto e... Por que seus cabelos estavam caindo sobre seus olhos?

- Você fica linda de cabelos soltos, Nanao-chan. – disse o Capitão, jogando o prendedor que ela usava sobre a mesa. – De todas as mulheres que vi nos meus mais de cem anos de existência, você é a mais linda.

A declaração causou um imenso... O que? Que sentimento era aquele, que parecia acalmar e afligir ao mesmo tempo? Que fazia seu corpo se aquecer, mas seu sangue gelava nas veias, e seu espírito se enchia de alegria e nervosismo? Que nome dar àquilo, pois certamente deveria haver um nome. E Nanao sempre sabia de tudo, bastava ela lembrar... maldita falta momentânea de léxico. Tinha que encontrar o nome daquela emoção... Afinal, tinha que saber no que colocar a culpa por seu próximo ato.

As mãos que antes repousavam sobre os músculos do peitoral masculino deslizaram suavemente para a nuca do homem. Tal toque o fez tremer, mas não tanto quanto quando ela puxou o pescoço dele e lançou sua boca contra a dele. Sim, finalmente Kyouraku Shunsui conseguira um beijo de sua Nanao-chan! E a sensação era melhor do que ele podia imaginar: os lábios da moça eram macios, doces como o mel, inexperientes submissos à vontade lasciva daquele que a beijava e dominava com sua experiência.

Ela apenas precisara dar o primeiro passo. Logo ele a sentara sobre a mesa, sua língua invadindo a doce boca da sua Nanao, os braços musculosos abraçando-a firmemente pela cintura delgada. E Ise corria suas mãos por toda a extensão dos ombros largos de Shunsui, ora ou outra se afundando nos fios de cabelo castanhos ainda presos dele. Seus óculos há muito já haviam sido descartados. Era uma sensação maravilhosa, e ela estava agradecida por ele não ter tomado sakê hoje. Assim poderia saborear cada pedaço da boca dele sem camuflagens.

Logo o capitão pervertido desceu seus beijos pelo rosto dela, indo em direção ao pescoço feminino. Suas mãos brincavam com a faixa que prendia o kimono da moça... E aquilo trouxe alguma sanidade a ela. Novamente espalmou suas mãos contra o peito do homem, sentindo claramente as batidas aceleradas do coração dele.

- Kyouraku-taichou... – ofegou a moça, tentando colocar alguma dificuldade na situação e reganhar o controle. – Estamos no escritório. Enjouji-san pode voltar a qualquer momento com documentos.

As palavras da moça chegaram aos ouvidos do Capitão como um mero sussurro. Contudo, a iminência de tal acontecimento não preocupou o homem. Um sorriso debochado crispou-lhe os lábios quando ele falou, com _aquela_ voz, ao ouvido de sua tenente.

- Não se preocupe, Nanao-chan. Eu tranquei a porta.

* * *

_E o resto vocês podem imaginar, hohoho! _

_Caríssimos, aí está. Sei bem o que vocês queriam, mas não queria macular a primeira Nanao x Shunsui em português do site com uma situação nada casta. O que não significa que a próxima também será poupada, Mwahahahaha!_

_Presente de aniversário para a __**Mary. **__Parabéns, vovozinha pervertida! Me manda o bolo por msn!_

_Kissus, R&R!_


End file.
